Un amour obsessionnel
by ori17
Summary: Après la bataille de Poudlard de 1998, Lavande a quitté le Royaume-Uni pour voyager et se vider l'esprit. Mais quand elle revient en Angleterre, elle bouleverse le petit monde des sorciers et semble être prête à tout pour avoir ce qu'elle veut... (Rovender) Attention l'histoire comporte certaines scènes un peu hot et un langage peu soutenu.
1. Retour au pays

Note : dans cette histoire, Lavande n'a pas été attaquée par Greyback à la bataille de Poudlard, elle a survécu sans blessures comme le trio mais est partie à l'étranger.

Après la bataille de mai 1998, les survivants reprenaient leur vie normale comme avant non sans mal. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait beaucoup détruit sur son passage. Beaucoup d'entre eux venaient de connaître la gloire, dans la peau d'un héros/d'une héroïne comme Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, et beaucoup d'autres. Harry Potter, lui, était habitué de la célébrité depuis sa naissance. Lui et Ron avaient poursuivi leurs études pour être Aurors tandis qu'Hermione travaillait au ministère dans le département de Régulation des Etres Magiques. L'histoire débute fin 1998, Harry était en couple avec Ginny tandis que Ron était avec Hermione. Celui-ci, pour pouvoir financer ses études et l'appartement qu'il partage avec sa petite amie, n'avait pas le choix de travailler à mi-temps dans un bar, les Trois Balais. Ron était en train de nettoyer les tables lorsqu'il croisa son regard. Le regard d'une personne avec qui il avait perdu le contact depuis presque 6 mois. Une jeune femme aux yeux bleus, aux cheveux blonds comme les blés, ondulés et attachés en chignon. Elle avait changé de coiffure mais il ne pouvait ne pas la reconnaître. Lavande Brown riait avec une jeune femme à la peau mate, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle était à Poudlard, Parvati Patil. Lavande se retourna, voulut se lever mais croisa le regard de Ron qui lui souriait. Elle lui souriait. Parvati aperçut Ron en train de les regarder et s'approcha de son amie :

\- Parvati, il travaille ici ?

\- Oui, Ron Weasley travaille dans ce bar depuis des mois.

\- Ah bon ?

Parvati n'avait jamais apprécié Ron. Il avait joué avec les sentiments de Lavande pendant qu'ils sortaient ensemble en sixième année avant de la quitter pour Hermione Granger pour qui il avait des sentiments secrets. De plus, sa sœur Padma était sa cavalière en quatrième année et il l'avait laissée s'ennuyer dans son coin toute la soirée. Et aussi parce qu'il était le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, son cavalier en quatrième année et qu'il avait laissée Parvati s'ennuyer comme sa sœur pendant le bal de Noël. Parvati n'avait pas trop apprécié Harry aussi.

Tandis que Ron passa plus loin et qu'il entra dans le champ de vision de Lavande pendant qu'elle parlait à son amie, elle ne put s'empêcher de le fixer. Elle le trouvait un peu plus musclé qu'avant. Elle le toisa doucement de la tête aux pieds. La façon dont il nettoyait les tables l'excitait davantage, une idée coquine lui traversa la tête et elle chassa rapidement cette idée.

\- Parvati, parle-moi de lui. Il fait toujours du Quidditch ?

\- Je ne pense pas, il fait des études pour être Auror, comme Harry Potter.

\- D'accord...

Elle le regarda derrière Parvati, il nettoyait une autre table d'une vitesse moyenne en faisant des cercles puis finissant par frotter horizontalement. Les rêveries de Lavande furent stoppés par Parvati qui lui secoua doucement le bras. Elle la remercia intérieurement, elle voulait éviter d'haleter de désir en public.

\- Lavande, ça va ?

\- Hein ? Euh oui, oui, j'étais ailleurs...

Parvati se retourna doucement.

\- Tu le mates encore ? Je sais pas ce que tu lui trouves, il est...roux.

\- Raison de plus.

\- En plus il t'a fait du mal.

\- C'est pas bien grave. J'ai le droit de le regarder.

\- Tu as pleuré après qu'il ait prononcé le nom d'Hermione Granger à l'infirmerie.

\- Je n'y peux rien. Quand je le vois, mon cœur fait un bond...

\- Ne retombe pas amoureuse de lui. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, il est en couple avec Hermione. Je crois qu'ils vont se fiancer.

\- Ah oui ?

Elle bouillonna de rage intérieurement. Elle avait toujours été jalouse d'Hermione, cette jolie brune, intelligente et déterminée.

\- Mais apparemment, leur couple bat de l'aile en ce moment, intervint quelqu'un.

Parvati et Lavande tournèrent leurs têtes vers la droite. C'était Dean Thomas, le fiancé de Parvati accompagné de Seamus Finnegan et de Neville Londubat.

\- Dean ! Seamus ! Neville ! s'exclama Lavande.

\- Salut, Lavande, saluèrent les trois jeunes hommes.

\- Alors, comme ça, le couple Ron-Hermione va mal ?

\- J'ai entendu Harry dire à Ginny que Ron en a assez des reproches d'Hermione et qu'elle en a assez de l'immaturité de Ron, répondit Dean. A mon avis, ça va pas durer longtemps.

\- Mais si, intervint Neville, ils se disputent parfois mais ça se voit qu'ils s'aiment.

\- Si tu le dis, Neville...Contrairement à eux, Harry coule des jours heureux avec sa sœur.

Ron les aperçut, Neville salua Ron de la main. Celui-ci s'approcha d'eux. Lavande sentit son cœur battre très fort.

\- Salut à vous cinq. Vous allez bien ?

\- Oui, et toi ? demanda Seamus.

\- Ça va. Tu viens d'arriver, Lavande ?

Lavande tourna très vite la tête qu'elle eut mal au cou. Elle hocha la tête en guise de réponse et se massa le cou.

\- Tu travailles ici, alors ?

\- Eh oui, je travaille en mi-temps. Je vous sers quoi ?

\- Euh... de l'eau.

\- Pareil pour moi, dit Parvati.

\- Des bières au beurre ? proposa Seamus à Dean et Neville.

Les deux derniers hochèrent la tête.

\- Trois bières au beurre, s'il te plaît, Ron, dit Seamus.

\- Ça marche, dit-il avant de disparaître.

Ron revint avec des verres, de l'eau minérale et trois bières au beurre.

\- Tu t'asseois avec nous ? proposa Seamus.

\- J'ai une petite pause donc je peux me joindre à vous.

Il s'assit à la droite de Lavande qui se sentit rougir. Son cœur battait tellement fort qu'elle crut que tout le monde pourrait l'entendre.

\- Super ! Comment va Harry ? Hermione ? Ta famille ? demanda Neville à Ron.

\- Eh bien avec Harry on continue nos études pour être Aurors. Vous savez, comme Shacklebolt ou Fol-Oeil. Mes frères ont repris leurs habitudes, Bill travaille à Gringotts, Charlie en Roumanie, Percy au ministère, George à la boutique et Ginny veut être médicomage à Ste Mangouste, elle est en 7e année à Poudlard. Et Hermione travaille au ministère.

\- C'est bien, fit Lavande. Et pour Fred...vous vous en êtes un peu remis ?

\- Nous ça va mais mes parents et George ne s'en ont jamais remis. Bon, assez parlé de moi. Et toi ? Tu as fait quoi ?

\- Eh bien j'ai voyagé en Europe avec mes parents. J'ai visité la France, l'Espagne, l'Italie... C'est beau j'ai adoré. En même temps je suis ravie de revenir ici j'avais besoin de repos après tous ces trajets !

\- C'est bien.

Ron rit légèrement. Lavande le regarda se gratter l'avant-bras. Elle eut soudain envie de sauter dans ses bras. Elle s'efforça à quitter ses rêveries et se rendit compte que Ron la regarda. Elle se mordit les lèvres, mal à l'aise.

\- Et vous ? demanda Lavande à Seamus, Dean et Neville. Vous faites quoi ?

\- Je serai médicomage comme Ginny, fit Seamus.

\- Vous savez tous que j'adore la botanique, je voudrais être professeur de botanique, je suis des cours en ce moment. Peut-être m'embauchera-t-on à Poudlard un jour ?

\- On l'espère tous, répondit Lavande.

\- Je voudrais travailler à la banque, je dois remplir un rapport que je devrai rendre avant Noël, dit Dean.

\- Et on va se marier certainement l'année prochaine ! annonça Parvati.

\- Félicitations ! dirent Lavande, Seamus, Neville et Ron.

Dean et Parvati s'embrassèrent puis Dean entoura sa fiancée de ses épaules.

\- Vous êtes avec quelqu'un ? demanda Lavande à Seamus, Neville et Ron.

\- Je suis avec Emma Green, qui est dans la même classe que Ginny mais à Poufsouffle, répondit Seamus. On est ensemble depuis des mois.

\- Et toi, Neville ?

\- Je suis avec Hannah Abbot qui est à Poufsouffle également.

\- Félicitations à vous. Et toi, Ron ? Tu es...avec Hermione, non ?

Ron devint un peu pâle. Il hésita puis dit :

\- Disons que c'est compliqué entre nous.

\- Désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû demander.

\- C'est pas grave. Et toi ? Tu as rencontré quelqu'un ?

\- Pas tellement, j'ai rencontré pas mal de garçons mais rien de bien sérieux. Et puis c'est bien, vous avez tous des projets alors que moi rien..., fit Lavande.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, tu trouveras, la rassura Parvati.

\- Mais oui, on t'aidera, dit Ron.

Lavande le regarda dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas changé. Il avait toujours ces yeux bleus océan, ces taches de rousseur sur les joues et le nez long. Il lui souriait, elle lui souriait. Inquiète de leur rapprochement soudain, Parvati se leva.

\- Je vais prendre un peu l'air dehors. Tu viens, Lavande ? Je dois te parler des préparatifs. Bien sûr, ce sujet ne vous intéressera pas, s'adressa-t-elle aux jeunes hommes.

\- Mais oui, nous on va parler du Quidditch sûrement, ça vous intéressera pas non plus, dit Dean en riant.

Parvati sourit, l'embrassa et sortit. Lavande prit son manteau, croisa le regard de Ron et suivit son amie. Une fois dehors, Parvati se retourna et fut face à son amie :

\- Lavande. Écoute, je viens de comprendre que tu es retombée amoureuse de lui, j'ai vu comment tu le regardes. N'as-tu pas oublié ce qu'il avait fait ? Il a joué avec tes sentiments, tu étais folle de lui mais pas lui. Il sortait avec toi seulement pour rendre Hermione jalouse. Tu vas me faire le plaisir de l'oublier. S'il rompt avec elle, il va tomber dans tes bras et te re-quitter quand il retournera avec elle. Il ne te fera que du mal.

\- Je sais, mais que veux-tu que je fasse ? C'est trop tard, je suis tombée amoureuse de lui. Je sais, c'est nul, mais je le veux. Lui. Personne d'autre.

\- Je t'en prie, je tiens à toi. Je veux pas que tu souffres à cause d'un garçon.

\- Je sais. Parvati, tu es une très bonne amie, je t'adore mais... Je pensais moins à lui quand j'étais partie en voyage mais en le revoyant, mes sentiments ont refait surface. Je pense à lui jour et nuit. Maintenant, je ne rêve que de l'embrasser et de l'avoir pour moi seule.

Lavande s'éloigna sous les yeux inquiets de Parvati.


	2. Retrouvailles intimes

Deux semaines plus tard, Ron décida de rompre avec Hermione. Il alla au bar et prenait plusieurs verres d'alcool pour oublier. C'était le moment que choisit Lavande pour débarquer. Elle aperçut Ron au hasard et décida de s'approcher de lui.

\- Salut.

\- Salut.

\- Ça va pas fort, on dirait.

\- C'est fini avec...hips...Hermione.

\- Oh désolé pour toi.

\- De toute façon,...hips...notre couple est...hips...au bord de la crise, c'est...hips...pas facile.

\- Je vois. Tu ne travailles pas, aujourd'hui ?

\- Non.

\- D'accord. Viens chez moi au lieu de te saouler. Tu me raconteras tout, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh...je...hips...

\- Allez viens !

Lavande agrippa son bras et le tira en arrière pour le forcer à se lever et marcher. Elle l'entraîna dehors et transplana avec lui chez elle.

\- On est...hips...où ?

\- Chez Parvati et Dean. Mais ils sont absents ils travaillent. Assieds-toi je vais te chercher de l'eau.

\- Non, du whisky s'il te plaît.

\- Non, très mauvaise idée, tu as bu comme un trou. Une bonne douche te fera peut-être du bien ?

\- Oh, laisse-moi.

Lavande le regarda. Elle se rappelait bien du garçon avec qui elle était sortie en sixième année. Du garçon dont elle était tombée amoureuse. Du garçon qui hantait ses rêves. Du garçon qui faisait battre son cœur. Elle le vit et aurait pu refuser de l'aider. Mais sa raison la poussait à aider ce jeune homme qui venait de connaître un chagrin d'amour. Elle qui avait vécu un chagrin d'amour il y a moins de deux ans à cause de lui. Elle eut soudain une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser et de le déshabiller. A cette pensée, elle respira fort et mit ses désirs de côté en l'aidant à se lever.

\- Viens.

Elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bains, le poussa dans la douche, alluma l'eau froide et l'arrosa avec la pomme de douche.

\- AAAAH C'EST FROID !

Lavande rit puis éteignit l'eau. Ron ressortait de la douche tout trempé de la tête aux pieds et la regarda d'un air mauvais. Il mit de l'eau par terre et voulut sortir mais Lavande l'en empêcha et ferma la porte.

\- Tu mets de l'eau partout ! Déshabille-toi. Dean doit avoir quelques vêtements par là...

\- Pourquoi tu m'aides ?

Lavande se figea, elle ne s'était pas attendue à cette question. Elle se retourna lentement pour le regarder en face.

\- Parce que je suis ton amie, non ?

\- Hum, fit tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

\- Déshabille-toi, Ron. Je reviens.

Lavande revint une minute après avec un tee-shirt et un pantalon trouvés dans la panière à linge.

\- Tiens, je ne vais pas entrer dans leur chambre, j'ai trouvé ça dans la panière à linge, on leur demandera quand ils seront là.

Lavande se retourna pour faire face à lui et le vit enlever son pull puis son tee-shirt. Elle vit pour la première fois son torse blanc avec quelques petits poils au niveau du ventre. Il enleva son pantalon, elle vit ses jambes aussi blanches que sa peau. Elle resta bouche bée. Dans son imagination, elle caressait fougueusement son torse puis lui arrachait son slip. Ses pensées coquines du bar lui revinrent. Elle chassa ces pensées en regardant ailleurs.

\- Tu partages leur appartement ? demanda-t-il en enfilant le tee-shirt de Dean.

\- Ils m'hébergent pour l'instant.

\- Merci, Lavande.

\- De rien, dit-elle en rougissant et en évitant de le regarder. Je...je vais sortir.

Quand Parvati et Dean rentraient chez eux, ils eurent la surprise de voir Ron dans leur salon. Lavande leur expliqua la situation.

\- Bien sûr qu'il peut rester cette nuit, ça nous dérange absolument pas, dit Dean.

\- Quand mes vêtements seront secs, je vais partir, je veux pas vous ennuyer, intervint Ron.

\- Mais non, reste cette nuit, ça nous fera plaisir.

\- Bon d'accord, merci beaucoup.

Si Dean eut l'air ravi de voir un ami chez eux, Parvati l'était beaucoup moins. Elle sentait qu'il y avait aiguille sous roche et était sûre que cette situation rapprocherait Ron de Lavande. Après sa rupture d'avec Hermione, elle savait que Ron pourrait tomber dans ses bras pour l'oublier, et Lavande, naïve comme elle est, lui porterait un amour obsessionnel. Malgré sa méfiance, elle essayait de se montrer amicale avec eux lors du dîner.

Le lendemain, Dean et Parvati étant partis travailler, Ron et Lavande furent à nouveau seuls.

\- Je vais bientôt partir, il faudra que j'aille travailler.

\- A quelle heure ?

\- A 17h.

\- Il est 14h donc tu as le temps.

Lavande cuisina quelque chose et Ron goûta à son plat.

\- Succulent ! C'est quoi comme plat ?

\- Des gnocchis à la romaine ou "gnocchis alla romana", un plat italien. Contente que ça te plaise.

\- Très bons !

\- Je sais que tu es très gourmand alors j'ai l'idée de te faire goûter d'autres plats. On commence à se lasser des plats britanniques.

\- T'as raison.

Ron lui fit un sourire en coin. Lavande lui sourit. Elle adorait son sourire en coin, cela la faisait fondre. Elle rêvait tellement de l'embrasser, elle fut poussée par un désir irrésistible. Il la regarda, il ne l'avait jamais trouvée aussi belle qu'avant. Il se leva, s'approcha d'elle puis posa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Le cœur de Lavande se mit à battre très fort. A sa grande déception, il mit fin à ce baiser, elle le regarda. Le désir était maintenant irrésistible et irréversible. Lavande l'embrassa à nouveau mais plus passionnément. Il posa ses mains sur sa taille, ils mélangèrent leur langues, ils respirèrent fort. L'une des mains de Ron se posa sur ses longs cheveux ondulés, l'une des mains de Lavande passa dans ses cheveux roux tandis que l'autre caressa son dos. Ron la porta, les jambes de Lavande s'enroulèrent autour de la taille de Ron tandis que ses mains entourèrent son cou. Ils allèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il la plaqua sur le mur, embrassant ses lèvres puis son cou. Lavande gémit doucement et commença à enlever son tee-shirt. Ron déboutonna son pull, enleva celui-ci puis le top et il vit une poitrine généreuse avec un soutien-gorge de couleur rouge. Elle revit le torse blanc de la veille et le caressa. Ils se regardèrent, haletèrent puis reprirent leur baiser enflammé. Ron l'entraîna vers le lit, elle s'y allongea, il en fit de même, se mit sur elle et commença à embrasser son cou, ses épaules, sa poitrine. Lavande ne put gémir de satisfaction et ferma les yeux. Elle déboutonna et dézippa le jean de Ron puis enleva son pantalon, revoyant ses jambes blanches. Lui, de son côté, fit de même et découvrit pour la première fois ses jambes presque aussi blanches que les siennes. Lavande l'attira à lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ron l'embrassa également puis quelques minutes plus tard abandonnait sa bouche pour la promener plus bas. Il essaya d'enlever son soutien-gorge et découvrit deux magnifiques seins fermes. Il promena sa bouche sur l'un d'eux et jouait avec un téton puis fit pareil pour l'autre. Lavande rejeta sa tête en arrière et émit un gémissement de plaisir. Elle sentit son bas-ventre se serrer et le désir en elle montait dangereusement petit à petit. Ron promenait sa main sur son ventre à présent puis allait plus bas.

C'est au bout d'une heure qu'ils se laissèrent tomber sur le lit, épuisés mais heureux. Essoufflés mais se faisant du bien.

\- Waoh, dit Lavande. Tu te débrouilles très bien.

\- Toi aussi tu es excellente.

\- J'espère qu'on aura l'occasion de refaire ça, j'ai jamais eu autant de plaisir.

\- Sans doute. J'ai adoré, moi aussi.

Parvati et Dean rentrèrent ce soir là tandis que Ron était parti travailler. Lavande avait pris une douche et fit comme si rien ne s'était passé.

\- Je vous ai ramené ça, dit Ron en revenant de son travail.

\- Il avait apporté quelques objets de la boutique de son frère et quelques bières au beurre. Il cuisina ce soir-là. Dean proposa à Ron de rester encore une nuit au grand dam de Parvati.

\- Oui je veux bien qu'il reste, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, intervint Lavande.

Parvati ne dit rien. Elle regarda Ron puis Dean puis Lavande. Son fiancé l'entraîna plus loin. Lavande et Ron se regardèrent en souriant puis allèrent dans la chambre de celle-ci.

\- Chérie, je connais Ron mieux que toi, c'est un gentil gars. Y a rien de mal à ça.

\- Je te l'ai déjà expliqué. Plus elle le voit plus elle l'aime.

\- Parvati, tu ne crois pas que tu en fais trop ?

Parvati et Dean se disputèrent pendant quelques minutes puis se calmèrent. Se rendant compte du silence, ils allèrent voir dans la chambre de Lavande et la voient dans son lit avec Ron. Elle était à califourchon sur lui, ils étaient nus et ils étaient en train de faire l'amour en essayant de pas trop crier. Ils regardèrent le couple choqué, Lavande interrompit son acte et mit la couverture sur eux.

\- Vous faites quoi là ? cria-t-elle, rouge de colère d'avoir été interrompue.

\- Dégagez ! intervint Ron, les sourcils froncés en direction du couple.

\- Euh, pardon, on savait pas que...marmonna Dean avant de sortir de la chambre.

Parvati se tourna vers lui.

\- Y a rien de mal à ça, tu disais ? Il n'allait pas la toucher, tu disais ?

\- Attends, je ne pensais pas qu'ils... Merde !

\- Je savais que ça allait arriver !

Lavande sortit en peignoir quelques instant après et rejoignit le couple.

\- Parvati, Dean, vous auriez pu frapper. On était super gênés que vous nous ayez vus...

\- Pardon, dit Dean en essayant de sourire.

Parvati regarda sa meilleure amie.

\- Lavande. Tu couches avec le garçon dont tu es amoureuse. Ce même garçon qui t'a brisé le cœur il y a deux ans. Tu retombes dans ses bras, que t'est-il arrivé ?

\- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Si je veux coucher avec lui, je le fais. Si je voulais pas le faire, je le ferais pas.

\- Mais ça devient n'importe quoi, tu as perdu la tête. Ça fait combien de temps que vous...

\- Depuis hier. j'ai jamais autant de plaisir que...

\- Tu es trop aveuglée par ton amour pour lui que tu lui trouves des excuses. Je suis la seule à me persuader que votre relation est purement sexuelle ?

\- Mais non.

\- Est-ce qu'il t'aime ? Quand il t'aimera un jour, les poules auront des dents. Il joue avec toi pour oublier sa miss-je-sais-tout chérie. Ouvre les yeux, merde !

Lavande la regarda, interloquée. Elle se demandait comment sa meilleure amie pouvait juger l'homme qu'elle aime.

\- Que tu sois d'accord ou pas, Dean, il partira demain !

\- Tu plaisantes, Parvati ! s'exclama Lavande.

\- Non.

Ron fut réveillé par l'odeur du petit déjeuner qui flottait dans le salon. Il se leva puis se changea et rejoignit Parvati qui finissait de manger.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle. Bien dormi ?

\- Oui, merci.

\- Prends ce que tu veux. Et, Ron ?

\- Oui ?

\- Tu sais, Lavande est fragile. Mentalement.

\- C'est pas ce qui me semblait.

\- Tu n'as pas honte de coucher avec elle après ce que tu lui as fait ?

\- Non, on était consentants tous les deux.

\- Tu lui as brisé le cœur quand tu as prononcé le nom d'Hermione à l'infirmerie après t'être empoisonné. Elle a beaucoup pleuré. Depuis, elle n'a eu aucune relation sérieuse. Depuis toi, quoi.

\- Je vois.

\- Vous faites ça pour du sexe. Ron, laisse Lavande tranquille. Elle doit t'oublier ou elle souffrira.

\- Parvati, t'es gentille de te soucier d'elle et de moi mais t'es pas notre mère. On est adultes tout de même.

\- Je me soucie d'elle surtout. Mais pas de toi. D'ailleurs je m'en fous de toi. J'ai jamais voulu que tu sois là mais Dean et Lavande voulaient que tu restes... Tu me dégoûtes à abuser ainsi d'elle. Je veux que tu partes d'ici. Et que tu ne sois plus là quand je serai rentrée ce soir.

Ron regarda Parvati. Jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Jamais quelqu'un ne l'avait chassé d'un endroit.

\- Très bien.

Il allait quitter l'appartement quand Lavande l'en empêcha en se mettant entre lui et la porte.

\- S'il te plaît, pars pas.

\- Désolé mais je suis pas le bienvenu ici.

\- Je t'aime. Ca y est, je suis encore amoureuse de toi. Je te suivrai, que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle prit ses affaires puis partit avec lui.

\- On va où ? demanda-t-elle.

\- Chez mes parents...Hermione m'a viré de notre appart et puis ton amie me vire aussi, alors mes parents ne vont pas me virer. Viens.


	3. Un plan presque parfait

\- Bien sûr, dit Molly, restez le temps que vous voulez !

\- C'est gentil à vous, merci.

\- C'est normal.

\- Viens on va mettre les affaires en haut, intervint Ron.

Ron monta les escaliers suivi de Lavande. Elle découvrit sa chambre qui était tout en haut de la maison, juste en dessous du grenier. Les murs de sa chambre étaient en couleur rouge et or comme leur maison, Gryffondor, il avait accroché le blason représentant un lion. Juste au dessus de sa commode, des photos ornaient le mur. Des photos où il était avec sa famille, ses amis, même une photo de l'Armée de Dumbledore.

\- Tu te souviens de ça ? demanda Lavande. De nous tous, nous entraînant dans cette salle...

\- Oui, très bien. Quels bons souvenirs. Viens je vais te faire visiter la maison.

Ron lui prit la main et descendit, Lavande frissonna à ce contact, ne s'attendant pas du tout à ce qu'il fasse un geste aussi simple. Il lui fit visiter les pièces de la maison.

\- Ron !

\- Oui, maman ?

\- Je vais au marché, vous voulez venir ?

\- On va plutôt rester ici.

\- Très bien, à plus tard.

\- J'y suis déjà allé une fois avec mes frères jumeaux et ils ont commencé à me lancer de la nourriture pour s'amuser, j'ai fait pareil et il y avait une bataille de légumes. Maman était si furieuse qu'elle s'est promis de ne plus nous emmener au marché.

Ron rit à ce souvenir et Lavande rit légèrement.

\- On a 2h devant nous...

Lavande l'embrassa sauvagement. Ron fit pareil puis enleva ses vêtements.

\- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? dit-elle en caressant son torse, essoufflée.

Le visage de Ron se figea, il s'était attendu à cette question mais n'avait toujours pas trouvé quoi y répondre.

\- Euh...je t'aime beaucoup...

\- Tu es avec moi car je suis bonne au lit. S'il te plaît, aime-moi. J'ai besoin de ça, aussi.

\- Pardon mais c'est dur.

\- Je t'aime, je suis folle amoureuse de toi, avoua-t-elle en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Une semaine après, Hermione fit son apparition au Terrier. Lavande prenait une douche et Ron, qui descendait les escaliers, la revit. Son cœur fit un bond en la voyant, mais pourtant il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle.

\- Euh, bonjour, Ron.

\- Salut, Mione.

\- Hermione s'approcha de lui.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui et toi ?

\- Ça va. Euh, tu...

\- Ron, tu as un autre gel douche ?

Elle s'interrompit en voyant Lavande arriver, une serviette sur son corps et les cheveux trempés. Toutes les deux se regardèrent de surprise. Hermione avait compris.

\- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger.

\- Le gel douche est sous le lavabo, répondit Ron. Prends le mien si tu veux.

\- D'accord.

Lavande déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron. Hermione, dégoûtée, tourna les talons. Lavande embrassa le cou de son amant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ?

\- Pour avoir des nouvelles, j'imagine.

Lavande embrassa sa nuque mais Ron ne fit aucune réaction. Les jours suivants, il ne lui fit plus l'amour et l'évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as, mon chéri ? dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la nuque.

\- Rien.

\- J'ai envie de toi, murmura-t-elle en touchant sa bosse dans son pantalon.

\- Désolé, pas moi, je suis fatigué, répondit-il en repoussant sa main.

\- Tu me touches plus, tu m'embrasses plus. Tu trouves des excuses pour ne pas me baiser.

\- Laisse-moi.

Il se leva et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il réfléchit pendant un moment, il essaya de trouver les mots justes pour rompre avec la jolie blonde. Il sortit de sa chambre à sa recherche mais elle n'était pas dans la maison. Il décida d'aller rendre une petite visite à Hermione dans leur ancien appartement.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

\- Ecoute, je t'aime toujours.

\- T'es venu jusqu'ici pour me dire ça ? Ça ne t'a pas empêché de retourner avec ton ex. Va avec elle et laisse-moi.

\- Je suis désolé. Mais je t'aime...

\- Je t'aime moi aussi. J'étais venue te voir et te dire que j'aimerais une autre chance. Apparemment tu es déjà pris.

\- Tu me manques beaucoup. Je peux la quitter et aller avec toi. Mais ça va lui briser le cœur...

Hermione lui prit les mains. Elle voulait tellement l'embrasser mais, par respect pour Lavande, évita de l'embrasser. Il voulut l'embrasser mais Hermione détourna la tête et il recula.

\- Ron, je t'aime tellement. On se mettra ensemble que si tu romps avec elle. Viens me voir quand tu l'auras fait.

\- D'accord.

Ron partit et rentra chez ses parents. Lavande avait bien vu que Ron évitait de la toucher depuis la visite d'Hermione. Lavande, qui avait deviné que quelque chose se tramait entre son bien-aimé et sa rivale, avait monté un plan. Elle alla voir sa professeur préférée, Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination à Poudlard. Elle lui donna un miroir.

\- Ce n'est pas n'importe quel miroir, c'est un miroir magique. Tu te regardes pendant des secondes, une lumière s'affiche. Si elle est bleue, tu n'es pas enceinte. Par contre, si la lumière est rose, tu auras un bébé.

\- Est-ce fiable ?

\- Oui, les miroirs ne mentent jamais.

\- Merci, vraiment.

Lavande décida de tester le miroir magique. Elle positionna la poignée en hauteur de son cou, elle vit son propre visage dans le reflet puis attendit. Une demi-minute après, une lumière bleue s'alluma autour du miroir.

\- Donc là je ne suis pas enceinte.

\- C'est exact. Mais après...euh...les rapports, il faut attendre une semaine environ pour se regarder dans le miroir.

\- D'accord.

Lavande repartit, plus déterminée que jamais. Ron l'attendit dans le salon du Terrier. Elle transplana là-bas puis fit semblant de se sentir mal.

\- Tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Molly.

\- Je me sens fatiguée depuis quelques jours...Je crois que je suis malade.

Ron ouvrit la bouche puis la ferma. Il voulait lui annoncer leur rupture mais devant une Lavande pas très en forme, il préféra attendre.

\- Tu veux quelque chose ?

\- Toi.

Ron soupira intérieurement puis se mit à côté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Le soir, deux des frères de Ron furent présents pour le dîner du vendredi soir. Lavande avait mis exprès du maquillage sur son visage pour paraître plus blanche.

\- Tu es pâle, dit Ron.

\- Ah oui ? Je me sens pas bien...

\- Mange un peu, ça ira mieux.

\- Pardon !

Lavande se leva brusquement et courut jusqu'aux toilettes, sous les regards étonnés de la famille Weasley. Elle y resta pendant 5 minutes puis sortit.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Ça va un peu mieux...J'ai mal au ventre...

\- Je pense peut-être savoir ce que tu as..., intervint Molly.

\- Comment ça ?

\- Tu es peut-être enceinte.

Lavande et Ron restèrent bouche bée.

\- Excusez-moi, je vais me reposer, dit-elle en se levant.

Lavande monta dans la chambre de Ron et se mit sur le lit.

\- Ils ont tous gobé mon cinéma ! se dit-elle. Je vais mettre la seconde étape demain...

La famille était restée silencieuse depuis le départ de celle-ci.

\- Comment tu as pu l'engrosser ? s'écria Arthur. Vous n'avez que 18 ans !

\- Je suis désolé, papa, c'est un accident.

\- Un accident ! Vous savez qu'il existe des protections pour faire l'amour !

\- On l'a fait plusieurs fois, pourtant on s'est protégés.

\- La preuve que non.

\- Calmez-vous, intervint Molly, c'est juste une hypothèse. On verra dans quelques jours.

La mère et le fils furent aux petits soins pour Lavande. Dès qu'elle fut laissée seule pour un court moment, elle sortit son miroir magique et se regarda. La lumière était toujours bleue. Lavande la rangea délicatement dans ses affaires, s'habilla puis descendit. Elle s'assit sur un fauteuil et attendit le retour des hôtes. Lorsqu'elle vit son bien-aimé, elle se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- Ron, je...je...je suis enceinte.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, abasourdi.

\- Ron, je sais qu'on s'est éloignés depuis quelques jours... Tu allais me quitter, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Euh...

\- Sois franc, s'il te plaît. Dis la vérité.

\- Oui, j'ai prévu de te quitter et de retourner chez Hermione. Je désolé je voulais te faire le moins de mal possible...

\- D'accord. Je suis désolée, ça fait des semaines que je suis enceinte.

\- C'est pas de ta faute.

Le cœur lourd, Ron retrouva ses amis chez Harry. Il y trouva sa sœur qui habitait avec lui.

\- Dis donc, tu en fais une tête !

\- Je dois annoncer quelque chose d'inattendu...

Hermione, qui pensait qu'il avait fait ce qu'il avait dit, attendait avec impatience.

\- Ne nous fais pas attendre, dis-le ! le pressa Ginny.

\- Chérie, intervint Harry, laisse-le parler.

\- Je vais être papa. Lavande est enceinte.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Oui.

\- Je vais être tata.

Ginny et Harry furent surpris mais contents pour lui, ce ne fut pas le cas d'Hermione, sous le choc.

\- Je suis désolé, c'était un accident.

\- Tu as couché avec elle...Alors que nous, nous n'avons jamais...

\- Tu ne voulais pas.

\- Tu l'as mise enceinte !

\- Je sais. Mais je t'…

Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste et se mit à pleurer.

\- Tais toi ! Tu m'avais dit que tu allais rompre avec elle et là c'est le pompon !

\- C'était un accident je t'ai dit !

\- Il y a des protections de nos jours ! Tu es assez stupide pour faire l'amour avec elle sans protection !

\- On s'est protégés mais...

\- Va avec elle. Ne m'adresse plus la parole, je ne veux plus te revoir !

\- Mais...intervint Harry.

\- Non, non, laissez-moi vous tous.

Hermione prit son sac puis claqua la porte en pleurs. Ginny se tourna vers son frère et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

\- Ron, je vais essayer de lui parler.

Des larmes commencèrent à lui couler.

\- Merci mais ça servirait à rien.

\- Oh viens là...

Ginny prit son frère dans ses bras.

\- Tu sais, je t'aime, mon frère. Peu importe avec qui tu es, peu importe avec qui tu auras des gosses mais je t'aime comme tu es.

\- Ça va aller, nous on est là, mon pote.

\- Merci.

Après son départ, il essaya d'appeler Hermione mais elle lui raccrocha au nez quand elle l'avait reconnu au bout du fil. Désespéré, il prit une décision : il renonçait à Hermione et se consacrait à Lavande et à leur bébé, du moins ce qu'il croyait.

\- Est-ce que tu veux garder le bébé ?

\- Oui, je veux le garder.

\- Très bien alors je resterai avec toi.

Ron passa sa main sur le ventre de Lavande et celle-ci lui sourit puis l'embrassa.

\- Je t'aiderai à oublier cette fille...

\- D'accord...

\- Je t'aime.

En guise de réponse, Ron l'embrassa. A partir de ce jour-là, elle supprima la pilule contraceptive qu'elle prenait d'habitude puis elle le convainc de faire leurs ébats presque chaque jour. Il fut sceptique d'abord sur le fait qu'un homme pouvait faire l'amour à une femme enceinte et Lavande le rassura que c'était possible aux premiers mois.


	4. Grossesse en cours

Au bout du troisième mois, Lavande avait supprimé la pilule et avait demandé à Ron de ne plus porter des préservatifs, pourtant la lumière était encore bleue. Lavande se disait qu'elle devait avoir des soucis pour tomber enceinte, elle se doutait même de la fiabilité du miroir. Elle alla vérifier avec un test de grossesse qui lui disait qu'elle n'était pas enceinte. Déçue, elle se renseigna pour avoir toutes les chances de son côté pour avoir un bébé. Elle attendit la période d'ovulation et s'arrangea pour que son bien-aimé lui fasse l'amour ce jour-là.

\- Dis donc, ça fait trois mois et ton ventre n'a pas arrondi..., remarqua-t-il en caressant son ventre.

\- Oui c'est vrai c'est parce que je suis mince...Euh, Ron, j'ai envie de toi là...

\- Ouais mais j'ai travaillé, je suis un peu fatigué ce soir...

\- T'inquiètes pas je sais comment te détendre.

Le lendemain, Molly Weasley ramassait les vêtements sales dans la chambre de son fils puis tomba sur un test de grossesse négatif. Plusieurs questions se bousculèrent dans sa tête. C'était le moment que choisit Ron pour débarquer.

\- Maman...

Il fut encore plus confus en voyant sa mère avec un test.

\- Je l'ai trouvé ici...J'ai vu ta copine en acheter le même il y a quelques jours...

\- Et ?

\- Ce test est négatif.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Maintenant que j'y pense...son corps n'a pas beaucoup changé dernièrement. Quand on est enceinte on a le ventre qui arrondit mais aussi les seins, les jambes.

\- Je vais lui demander des explications.

La jolie blonde apparut et l'embrassa. Il recula et lui montra un test.

\- Ma mère a trouvé ce test dans ma chambre, elle a vu le même que tu avais...Il est à toi ?

Il lui montra le test de grossesse. Elle se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant quoi répondre. Lavande était bordélique, elle avait glissé le test à côté du pull de Ron et avait par mégarde oublié de ranger son test et depuis celui-ci s'était glissé dans la poche d'un jean.

\- Lav ?

\- Mais le test est négatif...

\- Tu n'as pas fait d'échographie depuis ? demanda Molly, soudain sceptique.

\- Euh, non.

Molly ne la laissa pas faire, elle avait appelé un gynécologue pour prendre un rendez-vous sans en informer son fils et la petite amie de celui-ci. Elle eut un rendez-vous le soir même et les emmena, prétextant aller acheter des choses pour le bébé. Lavande comprit en arrivant qu'elle allait rencontrer un gynécologue et fit semblant de ne pas se sentir bien.

\- Je préfère qu'on rentre, je ne me sens pas très bien.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, on va juste voir si le bébé va bien, dit Molly en trouvant rapidement une excuse pour la retenir.

\- Non, vraiment, je me sens mal...

\- Bonsoir, dit le gynécologue.

Molly prit le bras de Lavande, la força à se lever et l'entraîna dans la salle d'examen.

\- Que puis-je pour vous, mesdames et monsieur ?

\- Pouvez-vous regarder son ventre et nous dire si elle est bien enceinte ? Elle dit l'être à trois mois de grossesse.

Molly montra Lavande et celle-ci se mordit la lèvre, gênée. Ron prit sa main pour la rassurer.

\- Evidemment. Mademoiselle, allongez-vous.

\- Je crois que cette femme est une petite menteuse...

Cette fois, Lavande savait qu'ils sauront la vérité.

\- Maman, à quoi tu joues ?

\- Je ne joue pas, tu verras, mon chéri.

\- Vous avez raison, madame, cette jeune fille n'est pas enceinte. Je ne vois pas de fœtus nulle part. Et normalement à trois mois vous devrez avoir le ventre un peu arrondi. Or, il est bien plat.

Ron regarda Lavande, choqué. Lavande n'osait pas le regarder, honteuse et gênée. Elle se leva puis partit. Ron la suivit dans le couloir.

\- Lav ? C'était du pipeau depuis le début ? Tu n'as jamais été enceinte ?

\- Pardon, mon amour.

\- Tu m'as menti depuis des mois. Putain, j'arrive pas à y croire...

\- Je suis désolée, mais tout ça je l'ai fait par amour. Je t'aime.

\- Laisse-moi.

\- Mais, Ron...

\- Je veux plus te parler ni te voir. Prends tes affaires et va-t'en.

Il la laissa seule dans ce couloir tout blanc. Elle s'assit et pleura. Molly attendit qu'elle se calma puis l'emmena au Terrier.

\- Alors, tu as menti à Ron pour l'avoir pour toi ? C'est d'un égoïsme incroyable.

\- Je sais. J'ai fait ça parce que je l'aime. Je voulais l'éloigner d'Hermione.

\- Mon fils est comme son père et sa sœur, il est tellement têtu qu'il est difficile de le convaincre.

\- Je suis désolée. Je vous ai causé des ennuis.

\- Reste ici ce soir, il fait nuit. J'insiste, reste cette nuit. Il y a la chambre de Ginny.

\- D'accord.

Lavande monta dans la chambre de Ron et eut le cœur brisé. Elle rangea ses affaires, le cœur lourd. Elle trouva un pull de Ron qu'elle avait toujours aimé, le pull violet avec la lettre R dessus. Elle décida de le prendre, pour se souvenir de tous leurs moments et surtout de son parfum. Des larmes lui coulèrent sur ses joues. Dire qu'il y a moins de 6h elle était dans ses bras dans ce lit. Savoir qu'elle ne serait plus jamais dans ses bras, qu'il ne serait plus là à côté d'elle, qu'elle ne sentirait plus son corps contre elle, qu'elle ne recevrait plus ses tendres baisers lui déchira le cœur. Elle soupira et essuya ses larmes. Elle alla dans la chambre de Ginny, s'allongea dans le lit et, épuisée, tomba rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, les yeux lui piquaient car elle avait pleuré la veille. Elle s'habilla puis décida d'écrire une lettre sur un papier blanc-rosé.

 _"Ron,_

 _Tu dois te sentir trahi et j'en suis désolée. Sache que j'ai menti pour une seule raison : je t'aime tellement. J'ai eu peur que tu retombes dans les bras de cette miss-je-sais-tout alors j'ai tout fait pour t'avoir à moi seule. Tu me manques, pardonne-moi je t'en prie._

 _Pardonne-moi._

 _Lavande"_

Elle sortit de la chambre, le glissa sur une table et alla prendre son petit-déjeuner. Ron descendit, l'ignora et alla dehors. Elle le vit de dos, espéra qu'il se retournait et qu'il s'approchait d'elle mais il ne fit rien. Elle monta, il revint à l'intérieur. Sa mère lui montra la lettre, il la prit, la lit dans le salon. Il ne vit pas Lavande, au pied de l'escalier qui étudiait son visage. Il n'eut aucune réaction au début puis, une demi-minute après, froissa le papier et le jeta au feu. Désespérée, la jeune blonde monta préparer ses affaires, pleurant de tout son corps. Elle descendit avec son gros sac.

\- Je vais y aller. Merci pour tout.

\- De rien, c'est normal. J'ai essayé de parler à Ron mais il ne veut rien entendre.

\- Ça ne fait rien, merci quand même.

\- Au revoir.

Lavande sortit de la maison, la regarda avec regret puis s'avança vers la sortie, le cœur lourd et le visage baigné de larmes.

Deux semaines plus tard, plus fatiguée et déprimée, elle tomba sur son miroir magique rangé au fond de sa commode et se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait complètement oublié. Elle se regarda dans la glace, en profita pour arranger ses cheveux. Elle vit ses yeux rouges et gonflés puis soupira. Puis une lumière rose apparut. Lavande cligna des yeux, croyant avoir affaire à son imagination. Mais la lumière était bien réelle, devant elle. Elle n'était pas bleue comme les dernières fois mais bien rose. Lavande posa son miroir et le rangea. Elle décida de faire un test pour vérifier. Le miroir magique avait raison, le test lui montra qu'elle était enceinte. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, sa vue se brouilla et elle pleura à nouveau. Elle avait voulu tomber enceinte quand elle avait l'homme qu'elle aimait avec elle. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus avec elle, peu importe le bébé, elle le voulait lui uniquement. Elle voulut aller le voir et lui annoncer qu'elle attendait un enfant de lui mais elle avait peur de sa réaction, peur qu'il la traiterait de menteuse, peur qu'il la virerait de chez lui. Elle rassembla son courage, prit un deuxième test non utilisé pour prouver puis se rendit chez lui. Plus elle s'approchait du Terrier, plus son cœur battait, plus elle stressait. En même temps, elle était excitée de le revoir. Revoir ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant et ses yeux d'un bleu océan. Elle sonna. Des cheveux roux apparurent.

\- Lavande ?

Elle masqua sa déception, c'était Ginny.

\- Euh, oui, bonjour. Euh...puis-je parler à Ron, s'il te plaît ?

\- Désolée mais il n'est pas là.

\- Ginny, qui est-ce ? intervint Molly.

Molly regarda la visiteuse et de la surprise se peignit sur son visage.

\- Lavande ? Je ne m'attendais pas à ta visite mais entre.

\- Non merci, je veux juste parler à Ron.

\- Ah oui, il n'habite plus ici. Il habite à Londres avec Hermione. En fait, ils ont emménagé dans leur ancien appartement.

Cette annonce lui fit comme une douche froide. Elle sentit son cœur se briser et se retint de ne pas pleurer devant elles.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui.

\- D'accord, merci.

Lavande se retourna et partit aussi vite qu'elle put et serra les poings. Elle ne put retenir ses larmes, elle pleura de nouveau. Elle alla voir dans leur appartement, vit Ron en bas de l'immeuble, enlaçant et embrassant Hermione. Il avaient l'air si heureux. Lavande tourna les talons, voulut pleurer et casser des choses mais ne fit rien. Elle s'assit par terre, essayant de remettre son esprit en ordre.

Des jours après, elle hésita entre avorter ou élever son bébé sans père. Parvati et Dean la poussèrent à tout avouer à Ron mais elle refusa, sachant qu'elle lui avait fait du mal en montant ce plan de grossesse imaginaire. Elle décida d'avorter, ne pouvant imaginer sa vie sans l'homme qu'elle aimait. N'ayant pas envie d'affronter cette épreuve seule, sa meilleure amie l'accompagna à un rendez-vous. Elle discuta longuement avec le médecin puis sortit.

\- Tu vas bien ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Ramène-moi chez moi, s'il te plaît.

\- D'accord.

Parvati conduisit son amie chez elle.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Lavande ?

\- De lui.

\- Lavande, soupira son amie. Il est parti, oublie-le.

\- Il me manque horriblement. J'ai tellement envie de l'avoir dans mes bras. Il embrasse bien et il baise bien...

\- Ecoute-moi bien. Il a toujours été amoureux d'Hermione Granger alors le destin les a mis ensemble. Il l'a mise avec elle et non avec toi. Donc, passe à autre chose.

\- Oui...

Parvati la laissa. Son amie regarda de vieilles photos. Elle tomba sur celle où elle souriait en compagnie de Ron devant le château de Poudlard, ils avaient tous les deux 16 ans. Envahie par la tristesse, elle pleura à nouveau. Elle posa ensuite sa main sur son ventre. Ce bébé était le fruit de leur union. Ce bébé était à elle et à lui. Elle prit un carton vide, inséra quelques affaires puis mit le carton dans un coin. Elle inséra une lettre et une photo d'échographie dans une enveloppe. Ensuite, elle enfila son manteau et se rendit chez Parvati.

\- Lavande ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- Si, j'ai changé d'avis, je garde mon bébé.

\- Tu en es sûre ?

\- Absolument. C'est l'enfant de Ron, quand il ou elle naîtra, il aura quelque chose de lui. Et tant pis si je dois l'élever seule.

\- D'accord. Je serai là pour toi, tu sais.

\- Merci, tu es une amie en or, dit-elle en l'étreignant.


	5. Orpheline

Lavande était fatiguée, elle avait chaud et elle soupira.

\- Je vais sortir un peu, se dit-elle avant d'attraper son manteau et de descendre.

Elle était loin de s'imaginer que la journée du 13 Avril 2000 allait chambouler toute sa vie. Il faisait déjà nuit, elle alla plus loin, le vent frais de la nuit caressa son visage, elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval puis caressa son ventre rond. Un bruit la fit sursauter mais elle ne vit rien.

\- C'est rien...

Elle voulut fermer son manteau mais son ventre l'en empêchait. Un bruit de poubelle renversée la fit sursauter. Elle prit soudain peur, se retourna, commença à marcher vite quand quelque chose lui sauta dessus.

\- AAAAH !

Cette chose lui lacéra ses vêtements, la griffa sur son abdomen, la mordit au cou et au visage.

\- A L'AIDE !

Lavande eut le courage d'ouvrir les yeux, elle vit une sorte de loup-garou. La tête couverte de poils, les yeux jaunes brillant dans la nuit, Fenrir Greyback lui faisait un sourire mauvais avant de se pencher à nouveau sur elle pour la mordre à nouveau.

\- Stupéfix !

Parvati se rua sur Lavande, inquiète pour le sort de sa meilleure amie.

\- Oh non, Lavande ! Attends j'appelle les secours !

\- J'ai...mal...

\- Ça va aller, reste avec moi, supplia Parvati, ses mains en sang, l'une posant sur son ventre et l'autre sur son bras ensanglanté.

Une fois à Ste Mangouste, Lavande prit la main de sa meilleure amie.

\- Ron...appelle-lui et dis-lui de venir ici. Il doit savoir.

\- Lavande...

\- Parvati, s'il te plaît...Je veux le revoir. Je t'en supplie...

\- Très bien.

Parvati se dépêcha de trouver le téléphone fixe et appela Ron. Celui-ci se réveilla avec difficulté en entendant la sonnerie puis décrocha le téléphone.

\- Oui ?

\- Ron, c'est Parvati. Je suis à Ste Mangouste. Lavande est blessée, il faut que tu viennes.

\- Mais que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- S'il te plaît, c'est important.

\- Très bien, j'arrive.

\- Et dépêche-toi, dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Ron arriva à Ste Mangouste. Il parvint à trouver rapidement Parvati qui le guida vers Lavande. Il ne vit pas tout de suite le gros ventre de Lavande puisqu'une couverture cachait le bas de son corps. Il semblait horrifié en voyant les blessures.

\- C'est horrible, que lui est-il arrivé ?

\- Greyback, répondit Parvati.

\- Elle va s'en sortir ?

\- Aucune idée.

Elle poussa un petit cri de douleur. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- Lavande, appela Parvati. Il est là.

\- Bien, répondit-elle avant d'émettre un râle de douleur. Ron, où es-tu ?

\- Je suis là, dit-il en lui prenant la main. On va te soigner, tu vas t'en sortir...

\- Non, l'interrompit-elle. Je souffre trop, regarde, il m'a mordu très fort au cou. Je pense que je vais partir.

\- Quoi ? s'écria Parvati. Reste avec nous !

Ce fut ce moment que choisit un médecin pour intervenir.

\- On est désolés, impossible de la soigner. Ses blessures sont trop graves.

\- Mais vous voyez bien qu'elle est enceinte ! Vous pouvez pas la laisser mourir !

\- Parvati, appela Lavande.

\- Qu'as-tu dit ? demanda Ron à Parvati.

Ron fronçait les sourcils. Lavande se tortillait pour enlever la couverture qui cachait son ventre. Une grosse surprise se peignit sur le visage de Ron lorsqu'il vit son gros ventre.

\- Mais tu es...

\- Oui, répondit Lavande. J'attends un bébé de... toi.

Ron lâcha sa main, trop choqué pour répondre.

\- Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit plus tôt. Mais j'ai compris que tu as toujours aimé Hermione quand j'ai découvert que je suis enceinte. J'avais décidé de l'élever seule. Pardon pour tout ce que j'ai fait...

\- Et moi, pardon pour tout..

\- Ron, je sais que je t'ai menti sur beaucoup de choses. Mais il y a une chose à laquelle je n'ai jamais menti, ce sont mes sentiments pour toi. Oui, je suis amoureuse de toi. Pardonne-moi.

\- Ça fait rien, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, je te pardonne. Mais il faut que tu tiennes bon, il ou elle aura besoin de toi.

\- De toi surtout. C'est pour ça que je t'ai fait venir. Je veux que tu élèves cet enfant.

Ron soupira.

\- Promets-moi une chose, je t'en prie.

\- Oui je t'écoute, fit-il en lui prenant à nouveau la main.

\- Fais tout pour que mon bébé...notre bébé vive. S'il vit, occupe-toi de lui. Je t'en prie, promets-moi...

\- Pas sans toi, répondit-il, la voix tremblante et les yeux aux bords des larmes.

\- Promets-le moi !

\- Oui, je te le promets.

\- Parvati, promets-moi que tu t'en occuperas aussi.

\- Oui, ma Lavande, pleura-t-elle en lui prenant la main. S'il te plaît, reste avec nous. Ne pars pas.

\- Pour moi, c'est trop tard. Mais pour lui ou elle, non.

Lavande les regarda, les larmes aux yeux puis toussa. Elle serra la main de Ron et serra aussi celle de Parvati très fort. Cette dernière la regarda, le visage couvert de larmes. Lui, caressait sa joue et lui sourit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues. Lavande regarda les médecins qui commencèrent à l'entourer.

\- Sauvez mon bébé, s'il vous plaît, dit-elle avant de faire une grimace de douleur.

\- On fera tout pour, promit un médecin.

Lavande sourit puis ferma les yeux, sa respiration ralentit puis elle s'éteignit pour toujours. Le médecin posa ses doigts sur son cou, regarda l'horloge accrochée au mur puis déclara :

\- Heure du décès, minuit vingt.

Parvati s'effondra par terre, ne pouvant plus contrôler ses sanglots. Ron lâcha la main de Lavande et recula, toujours choqué.

\- Il faut sortir ce bébé maintenant, reprit le médecin.

\- Mais il a que 7 mois ! fit un autre médecin.

\- 7 mois et 19 jours, précisa un troisième médecin.

\- Faisons-le maintenant, ordonna le premier médecin. Elle est déjà morte.

Ron attendit dans la salle d'attente, semblant attendre une éternité. Il alla aux toilettes se rafraîchir le visage, se regarda dans le miroir, soupira et sortit quand il croisa Hermione, Harry et Ginny. Ils mirent les mains au dessus d'eux pour éviter de voir les puissants néons qui éclairaient le couloir.

\- Qu'est-ce que cette histoire, Ron ? interrogea Hermione, furieuse.

\- Calme-toi, je vais tout t'expliquer.

Il leur raconta ce qui s'était passé.

\- C'est affreux ! fit Hermione, choquée.

\- Qu'est devenu Greyback ? interrogea Harry.

\- Aucune idée, il faut demander à Parvati.

\- Et...l'enfant ?

\- J'attends encore.

Une heure plus tard, le médecin qui avait promis à Lavande de tout faire pour sauver le bébé apparut. Hermione l'aperçut et réveilla ses amis.

\- On a pu sauver le bébé, fit le médecin en souriant. Venez.

Ron essuya les larmes séchées sur ses joues puis le suivit. Il aperçut le bébé. Son bébé. Une infirmière était en train de le surveiller.

\- C'est une petite fille, déclara-t-elle.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle est mignonne ! s'exclama Parvati.

\- Elle est si petite, fit Hermione.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs, ces fils autour d'elle ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

\- Comme l'accouchement est prématuré, expliqua le médecin, le bébé doit être sous couveuse. Sa respiration est moins bien contrôlée et s'interrompt plus souvent. Il a souvent besoin de recevoir de l'oxygène et il aura un petit tube qui passe par sa narine jusqu'à son estomac pour lui permettre de mieux respirer et avaler.

\- D'accord et combien de temps ? questionna Ron.

\- Pendant un mois environ.

\- Un mois ? Ah oui...

\- Je sais que vous avez envie de la prendre dans vos bras mais pour le moment c'est impossible, fit l'infirmière. Désolés.

\- Oui, je comprends.

Avec grand regret de ne pas l'avoir dans ses bras, Ron regarda le bébé à travers la vitre, la petite fille dormait. L'infirmière lui donna des gants.

\- Vous devrez porter des gants au début pour éviter toute infection.

\- D'accord.

Ron enfila les gants puis laissa l'infirmière guider ses mains jusqu'au trou, ses mains touchèrent celles du bébé. Il sentit un déchirement au cœur et eut soudain envie de pleurer mais se retient et sourit.

\- Comment tu vas l'appeler ? questionna Parvati.

\- Euh..., commença Ron.

Il se rappela du moment ils avaient une discussion sur les prénoms que porterait le bébé imaginaire dont Lavande avait stimulé sa grossesse. Il revint à la réalité et se rendit compte que ce bébé ne connaîtra jamais sa mère. Elle qui lui avait donné son premier baiser le soir où ils avaient gagné un match de Quidditch, elle qui s'était intéressée à lui alors qu'aucune fille ne s'intéressait à lui avant, elle qui lui avait déclaré son amour, elle qui l'entourait et le caressait de ses douces mains, elle qui avait les cheveux soyeux qui sentaient la vanille, elle qui s'amusait à l'appeler « mon Ron-Ron » comme petit surnom, elle qui gloussait, elle qui souriait. Tout cela ne se reproduira plus jamais. Cette petite fille ne verra jamais tout cela. Lavande ne connaîtra jamais sa fille. Ce fut à ce moment-là que Ron se promit de s'occuper de sa fille du mieux qu'il pourra et de respecter les désirs de la jeune femme.

\- Elle s'appellera Penelope Lavande Weasley. C'est comme ça que Lavande aurait voulu prénommer sa fille si elle en aurait une. Penelope était le prénom de sa grand-mère qu'elle adorait.

\- C'est très joli et c'est un beau hommage, fit Parvati en murmurant presque.

\- Si tu es d'accord, tu pourrais être sa marraine. Elle voudrait que tu le sois...

\- Tu as raison, je suis sûr que c'est ce qu'elle aurait voulu.


	6. Et après

Quatre jours après, le soleil faisait briller le gazon verdoyant, le vent faisait tomber les feuilles de tous les arbres noirs d'un cimetière. Tous les gens étaient vêtus de noir, certains avaient même des lunettes de soleil sur leurs nez, d'autres pleuraient. Devant eux, le cercueil commençait à entrer dans la terre. Mr et Mrs Brown avaient une rose rouge dans leurs mains et jetaient chacun la fleur sur la tombe de leur fille, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Vint ensuite ses amis à commencer par Parvati, qui jetait la rose rouge sur le cercueil puis Ron puis Hermione ensuite Harry qui jetaient des roses à leur tour. Seamus, Dean et Neville étaient présents. Même les professeurs McGonagall et Trelawney étaient également présentes. Le trio fut un peu surpris de voir cette dernière pleurer. Ils savaient qu'elle l'aimait bien mais ils ne s'attendaient pas à cette réaction.

Fenrir Greyback n'aura pas de procès puisqu'il fut tué au cours d'un duel qui l'opposait avec deux Aurors. Il avait jeté un sort impardonnable à l'un d'entre eux mais celui-ci a fait se retourner le sort contre le loup-garou qui avait reçu le sort en pleine poitrine. Ces Aurors, plutôt apprentis Aurors, n'étaient autre que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley.

Un mois et deux semaines après sa naissance, Penelope fut enlevée de la couveuse et confiée à son père, à la fois excité et stressé.

\- Coucou, ma belle.

La petite fille lui sourit. Une infirmière s'approcha d'eux.

\- Voici du lait pour elle, il faut un biberon tous les 4h.

Tandis que l'infirmière énonçait une liste de choses à faire avec un bébé, Ron ne l'écoutait plus et regarda sa fille. Il approcha sa main de sa tête et elle prit son index. Il lui sourit et elle lui fit de même.

Penelope, 4 ans, courait partout en braillant. Les cheveux blonds et bouclés tombant sur les épaules, les yeux bleus, elle s'arrêta au salon puis reprit sa course folle en passant par la cuisine.

\- Penny ! cria Hermione. Arrête de courir partout et viens ici !

\- Oui, maman !

Penny obéit. Elle vint vers elle et fixa son ventre rond.

\- Ma puce, tu iras chez ta marraine pendant que je vais...euh...je veux dire bientôt.

\- Pourquoi t'as un ballon dans le ventre ?

Quelqu'un rit. Hermione et Penny se retournèrent, c'était Ron qui se tenait sur le mur du salon, il s'approcha d'elles et caressait le gros ventre de sa femme.

\- Ma puce, c'est pas un ballon qu'elle a, c'est ton petit frère ou ta petite sœur.

\- C'est un garçon ou une fille ?

\- On ne sait pas, répondit Hermione, on verra quand il ou elle naîtra.

\- Je préférerais une fille, comme ça on pourra jouer ensemble.

\- Penny, dit son père, un frère c'est bien aussi. On ne peut pas décider, ça arrive comme ça.

\- Ah oui ? dit Penny, songeuse.

Une semaine plus tard, Ron vint chercher Penny chez Parvati.

\- Papa ! dit Penny.

Penny sauta dans ses bras.

\- Ma puce, tu vas bien ? Tu as été sage ?

\- Elle a été adorable, fit Parvati. L'accouchement s'est bien passé ?

\- Super, c'est un petit garçon ! On est rentrés aujourd'hui, Hermione est fatiguée.

\- Félicitations, je suis ravie pour vous ! Penny, tu as un petit frère, tu es contente ?

\- Je voulais une petite sœur, dit-elle, boudeuse.

\- Ah bah désolé de te décevoir, répondit Ron. Viens on va rentrer.

Ron prit sa fille dans ses bras mais celle-ci fit la moue et continua à être boudeuse.

\- Une fois rentrés, Ron emmena sa fille, toujours dans ses bras, voir le bébé. Il approcha Penny du bébé.

\- C'est mon petit frère ?

\- Oui.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Hugo.

Penelope toucha la main du bébé, elle sembla avoir oublié sa boudeur et sourit au bébé qui commençait à se réveiller.

Penelope avait onze ans. Elle entrait dans le château Poudlard et attendait la cérémonie de répartition habituelle. Elle s'amusait avec ses cheveux en attendant dans l'escalier. Ses cheveux étaient d'une blondeur comme les blés, allant jusqu'au milieu du dos, ses yeux sont bleus foncés. Le directeur adjoint et actuel directeur de Gryffondor, Neville Londubat, âgé d'une trentaine d'années, s'avançait vers les élèves de première année.

\- Bonjour à tous, salua-t-il de sa voix grave. La cérémonie va commencer, suivez moi.

Neville ouvrit les portes de la grande salle puis s'avança au milieu jusqu'à un tabouret où était posé un vieux chapeau.

\- Silence, reprit Neville. Chaque élève sera envoyé dans une des quatre maisons qui sera la votre pendant tout votre parcours scolaire. Je vais vous appeler chacun par votre nom, vous allez vous avancer puis je mettrai sur votre tête le Choixpeau et il vous enverra à votre maison.

Penelope attentit. Chaque minute dura une éternité, jusqu'à ce que Neville appela son prénom.

\- Penelope Weasley.

Penelope s'avança, Une grande surprise se peigna sur le visage de Neville mais il se rattrapa en lui posant rapidement le choixpeau sur la tête.

\- Un Weasley ? Il n'y en aura jamais assez...J'aimerais t'envoyer à Gryffondor, tu as quelques qualités que demande cette maison mais je lis dans ta tête que tu as un immense soif de savoir, tu possèdes des qualités que recherche Serdaigle. Je crois bien quelle maison t'ira le mieux. SERDAIGLE !

Neville applaudit et retira le chapeau. Penelope se leva et se dirigea vers la table des Serdaigle, contrairement à ses cousins et cousines qui étaient tous à Gryffondor. Le professeur McGonagall, qui semblait avoir vieilli de vingt ans et qui se tenait sur une canne, se leva et fit son discours comme le faisait Albus Dumbledore dans le passé.

Le lendemain, Penelope marchait dans les couloirs et croisa soudain Minerva McGonagall et Neville Londubat en pleine discussion.

\- Ah, miss Weasley, salua la directrice.

\- Professeur McGonagall. Professeur Londubat.

\- Vous êtes ravie d'être à Serdaigle ? interrogea Minerva.

\- C'est un peu difficile, madame, répondit Penelope. Mes cousins et cousines sont tous à Gryffondor, je me sens comme exclue. Même mes parents étaient sûrs que j'irais dans cette maison.

\- Je comprends, mais ne soyez pas déçue, Serdaigle est une très bonne maison tout comme les autres maisons. Vous apprendrez beaucoup.

\- Et puis tu...euh...vous vous ferez des amis là-bas, ne vous en faites pas, intervint Neville.

\- D'accord, merci, répondit Penny, un peu timide.

\- La ressemblance est frappante, vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda Londubat à McGonagall.

\- Tout à fait.

\- Que disiez-vous ?

\- Vous ressemblez beaucoup à votre mère, répondit Neville, un peu embarrassé.

\- Ah oui ?

Penny fut surprise, jamais quelqu'un ne lui avait dit qu'elle ressemblait à sa mère.

\- C'est bizarre car on se ressemble pas du tout. J'ai les cheveux blonds et les yeux bleus alors qu'elle est brune et a les yeux marrons.

\- J'ai connu vos parents, on était amis. Je suis sûr qu'ils seront ravis que vous soyez à Serdaigle. Mais si vous étiez à Serpentard, je n'ose imaginer la réaction de votre père.

Neville Londubat partit en éclatant de rire. La directrice fixa Penny du regard.

\- Vous vous plairez dans votre maison, vous verrez.

Penny la regarda s'éloigner.


	7. Elle sera toujours là

Quatre ans plus tard après sa première rentrée, Penelope accompagna ses parents dans un endroit qu'elle avait déjà vu plusieurs fois mais qu'elle ne parvint pas à se souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Hermione restait dehors, à l'écart avec Hugo.

\- Papa, ou on est ?

\- Je te dirai tout mais viens.

Ron l'emmena devant une pierre tombale. Penelope lut ce qui était écrit dessus :

 **Lavande Brown**

 **20 Juillet 1980 – 13 Avril 2000**

Penelope lança un petit cri de surprise.

\- Mais c'est le jour de ma naissance !

\- Comme tu vois, on est dans un cimetière. Cette personne qui repose dedans c'est...ta mère. Ta mère biologique. Elle est morte peu avant que tu naisses. Normalement tu devrais naître vers juin mais comme elle allait mourir, il fallait t'enlever de son ventre, c'est pour ça que tu es née prématurée à 7 mois et demi.

Penelope ne disait plus rien, elle était choquée de cette révélation. Elle qui avait cru qu'Hermione était sa mère, elle se sentit trahie.

\- Aujourd'hui, comme ça fait 15 ans qu'elle est partie et que tu es née, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux que tu saches la vérité. On est désolés de te l'avoir caché mais on attendait le bon moment.

\- Et comment elle... qui... ?

\- Elle a été attaquée par un loup-garou du nom de Greyback. Malheureusement, ses blessures sont trop graves pour être soignées.

\- Greyback...

Penny fronça les sourcils. Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

\- J'ai une photo d'elle...

Ron fouilla dans ses poches de blouson et en sortit une photo qui bougeait. Lavande avait 11 ans, elle souriait à l'objectif. Penelope lui ressemblait tellement, elles avaient tout en commun.

\- Tu lui ressembles tellement. On dirait elle quand on te voit.

\- C'est ce qu'a dit Londubat quand j'ai été envoyée à Serdaigle.

\- Pas étonnant. Je t'emmène chez Parvati, elle te montrera des choses qui appartenaient à ta mère.

\- En plus vous aviez des choses à elle, vous m'aviez rien dit !

\- Ma puce, je te l'ai déjà expliqué, on attendait le bon moment pour te le dire.

Une heure après, Penelope alla chez sa marraine Parvati. Celle-ci lui donna un petit carton où était écrit dessus le prénom de Penny.

\- Tiens. Ce sont les affaires de ta mère, tu y trouveras quelques photos etc. Si tu veux, emmène la.

\- Merci.

Penelope hésita à ouvrir le carton. Elle allait découvrir tout de sa défunte mère. Elle ouvrit finalement le carton, vit un foulard rose, un bracelet rouge, des serre-tête, des lettres et un journal intime. Elle regarda plus bas et trouva plein de photos. Elle regarda la première photo qui montrait un lapin blanc.

\- C'est une photo de Binky, son lapin, dit Parvati. En troisième année il es mort tué par un renard. Le plus étrange c'est qu'il a été prédit plus tôt par le professeur Trelawney.

\- Ah oui ?

Parvati lui expliqua brièvement la prédiction. Penny hocha la tête puis vit une photo de Lavande seule, certains la montraient avec ses parents, une photo la montrait avec Parvati, Dean et Seamus.

\- On est de bons amis, nous quatre. A l'époque, je sortais avec Dean. Sur la photo on devrait avoir 14-15 ans...

\- D'accord, répondit Penny.

Elle regarda des photos où Lavande était avec Parvati, encore d'autres avec Ron. Et une qui montrait l'Armée de Dumbledore en 1995.

\- Quels souvenirs, fit Ron en voyant la photo par dessus sa fille. Regarde là, il y a Harry, Hermione, moi, tes oncles, ta tante...

\- Mais c'est lui le professeur Londubat ? montra-t-elle la photo de Neville à son père qui sourit.

\- Oui c'est bien lui à 15 ans. Elle c'est Luna Lovegood, elle s'est mariée et est partie vivre en Suède. Lui c'est Colin Crivey, il est mort en 98. Son frère Dennis. Cho Chang, elle travaille au ministère. Marietta Edgecombe, l'amie de Cho, morte en 98. Ta tante Angelina. Alicia Spinnet, leur amie. Elles ont été dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor. Lee Jordan, un ami des jumeaux, il est commentateur sportif. Michael Corner, un ex à Ginny. Hannah Abbot ou plutôt Londubat, c'est la femme de Neville, je ne sais plus si elle travaille ou pas. Susan Bones, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient. Justin Finch-Fletchey non plus. Nigel, euh, j'ai oublié son nom, non plus. Et elle tu la reconnais ?

\- Parvati ?

\- Oui.

Parvati se vit sur la photo. Elle sentit ses larmes lui couler.

\- Et là, son mari Dean. Puis sa sœur Padma. Seamus Finnigan, il est médicomage à Ste Mangouste. Et...ta mère.

Penelope vit Lavande sourire, pleinement heureuse. Soudain, elle se mit à pleurer.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Parvati.

\- C'est que...j'aurais aimé la connaître, tu vois. Toi, papa, maman, vous avez de la chance de la connaître alors que moi non.

\- Je sais, ma chérie. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle doit être fière de toi. Fière de ce que tu es. Beaucoup de gens n'ont jamais connu leurs parents.

\- Oui, pour moi elle est vraiment courageuse. Elle a donné le plus beau cadeau qu'elle ait pu offrir. Toi.

Penny sourit, sa vue se brouilla et des larmes lui coulèrent. Ron s'en aperçut puis la prit dans ses bras.

Au mois d'août, Hugo attaqua son onzième anniversaire et avait déjà préparé ses affaires pour Poudlard avec l'aide de sa grande sœur. Il avait hâte de savoir dans quelle maison il serait envoyé.

\- Penny ?

\- Oui ?

\- Si je suis dans une autre maison que toi, on va être séparés.

\- Je sais, soupira-t-elle.

\- Papa avait dit qu'il avait cru que tu serais à Gryffondor comme moi. Si jamais je vais là bas et que toi tu restes à Serdaigle ?

\- C'est pas grave, Hugo. Mais on sera dans le même château, tu pourras venir me voir si besoin, le rassura-t-elle. Regarde Parvati, elle était à Gryffondor et sa sœur à Serdaigle.

\- T'as raison, répondit Hugo.

Quelques jours plus tard, Neville Londubat accueillait sans le savoir Hugo et fut surpris de voir sa ressemblance frappante avec Ron lorsqu'il l'appela pour s'asseoir sur le tabouret.

\- GRYFFONDOR ! cria le choixpeau.

Neville retira le chapeau, Hugo se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor où il fut accueilli chaleureusement.

\- La ressemblance est frappante, chuchota Neville à Minerva McGonagall.

\- Oui, il me semble que vous m'avez dit la même chose pour sa sœur il y quatre ans, répondit la directrice avec un petit sourire.

Hugo jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des Serdaigle et croisa le regard de Penelope qui lui souriait en levant son verre.

FIN.


End file.
